


Well

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Mental Health Issues, mention of tricia tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: This Christmas, he was well.





	Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrophobic/gifts).



> Hope you like this metro! Some sappy creek with a side of chubby Tweek!

The day is sort of bleary around the edges but still good. Tweek notices the way the snow falls by their bedroom window. It drifts slowly down, gently and gracefully and to Tweek, it falls almost in slow motion. It’s one of the positives he’s decided - life moving slightly slower around him, he gets to appreciate small things like dust dancing in the air or sunlight streaming through the windows. People talk about negative side effects a lot, but Tweek likes to count the positives too. Something he never used to do before. 

 

There’s clarity in the haze and Tweek loves it. This will be the first Christmas he doesn’t ruin, he won’t get so drunk Craig has to take him to the hospital, he won’t get arrested for spouting nonsense about conspiracies in public, he even won’t be tucked up in bed, with Craig watching over him because they both know he might slit his wrist if he turned his back. There will be none of that this year. 

 

This has been the first winter where Tweek watched the seasons changing but his mood didn’t change with them. The heaviness in his brain is worth it, he gets to be alive in the most normal, monotonous way. For the first time since early childhood Tweek can have a real Christmas, he can finally give Craig the Christmas he wants.

 

Craig has given so much over the years, he’s skipped out on family events because of Tweek, left parties early in embarrassment and just sacrificed the wedge of normality to keeping Tweek level. Tweek doesn’t know how it took him so long to get tired of fighting. 

 

“Do you feel up to it?” Craig asks him “we can stay home if you don’t feel ready.”

 

Tweek feels like he’s been ready for years, just lying dormant under the surface. He’s wanted this for so long, yet convinced himself he’d never have it.

 

“I’m ready” he says, voice still thicker and slower than he is used to. He likes it, he now sounds less shrill and panicked all the time. His voice has multiple tones now. 

 

“Okay” Craig replies “I told them we wouldn’t be around till lunch time anyway, I wanted to give you the chance to sleep in.”

 

Tweek wriggles himself closer to Craig so that their bodies are pressed together, wrapped in the warmth of their bedsheets and the haze of the morning. Tweek presses his face further into Craigs shoulder and inhales his scent. He can really appreciate it now, he often took it for granted before. When manic, he assumed Craig would love him forever and when depressed he pushed him away. He’s here now though, somewhere in between and he can appreciate it just right. 

 

“Thanks” he says, he’s going to need the extra wake up time. His head still heavy and his eyelids still drooping tiredly. They could stay here a little longer, it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

“Merry Christmas my love” Tweek said groggily “looking forward to a boring one this year.” In response Craig simply kissed the top of Tweek’s mop of curls. 

 

“I love you” Craig said, voice still scratchy from the morning. He moved his arm down further to brush against the pudge along Tweek’s side. That was new too, a few months ago he’d been upset and self conscious about it but now he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. It was another side effect of the medication, he now had a tummy where ribs and sharp hip bones used to be. At first he’d been worried about it but now, he felt that it was a positive side effect. He felt right in his own skin. Craig thought he looked good too - healthy. 

 

Healthy wasn’t a word often used to describe Tweek, in any sense of it’s meaning. His physical appearance used to resemble a sickly baby bird, either 

tweaked out or just simply out of his mind. His clothes hung off him, his hair was brittle and his skin dull - he could see it now in old photos. He still can’t believe he let himself live that way for so long, to put his loved ones through the heartache of watching him suffer again and again and again. 

 

This Christmas, he was well. Things were quiet, he could just… be. 

 

He was kind of starting to feel old and tired but in the best possible way. In the way that you grow old with your partner, build a life and create a world. Before, even though they'd lived together for years they’d never really settled. How could they? If Tweek wasn’t behaving erratically he was in and out of hospitals while Craig continually cleaned up his mess. 

 

There was no mess to clean up anymore. But there were things to build, to shape and nurture and grow. There was the bond between the two of them, the familial relationships they’d put such a strain on and even just material things, like assets. Maybe they could save to buy their own house now, now that things were steady.

 

And Tweek and Craig have a niece now, she is nearly three and Tweek barely knows her. He wasn’t really allowed to be around her previously, and Craig’s relationship with her had suffered as a consequence. Tweek was so desperate to start over, and to try and heal those open chasms of wounds. 

 

So maybe Tweek was boring now, settled, quiet, finally calm. But Craig loves boring, he loves Tweek for the framework of who he is, not the grasp his illness had over him. Craig has never been a person hooked on adrenaline or excitement. 

 

This Christmas Tweek was going to sit by and enjoy it, even if the edges got a little blurry and his eyes a little tired. He was going to let Craig take centre stage, enjoy the time with his family that he so sorely needed. Maybe he’d take his niece and play for a bit, if Tricia trusts him enough. He’d definitely take a video of her on his phone trying to open her gifts - like an uncle should. He has no intentions of being fun or cool. He’s going to be steady, happy and well. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Craig asks him again, just in case.

 

Tweek nods, of course. This Christmas will be his first, well, and he doesn’t want to miss it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
